Kaidoh's in a Daze
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: UKE Kaidoh! Coach wants their input on which player should take which position for their first tournament as captain and vice-captain. Momo sits too close, Kaidoh blushes, girls giggle and Echizen is back in the country. Things begin to heat up, it's rated T for a reason.


Kaidoh's in a Daze.

The coach gave the new captain and vice-captain orders:

"By the end of the day I want your suggestions of whom on the regulars should have in which position in the tournament. I'll make the final decision but you two have been in class with these boys for the last two years. Consider their abilities, level of maturity, and personality traits. Leave one singles spot open for Echizen."

"But he's in America." Said Momo.

"That kid. Heh. He won another junior tournament. His father called me, they are already home. Echizen with be here tomorrow."

"Good. A full two weeks before the preliminaries." Said Kaidoh.

"I do worry about that kid sometimes. Running around like he does. But he loves it, so much energy. Besides he only has to do the minimum amount of homework during tournaments. Plus, he's drawn so much publicity to the school. The principal himself bought him a laptop with internet access to help him with his homework. His English teacher has excused him from homework for the year. He knows more than the teacher after all." Coach chuckled.

With that the coach handed the boys a copy of the form. They need to choose two doubles teams and two singles as Echizen was guaranteed one spot.

Kaidoh and Momo met for lunch. Kaidoh has been feeling friendlier toward Momo and has been sharing his lunches with him. Momo in return shared some of the bread he bought. The other kids have tried to get a taste too, only to get glared at. Momo would laugh as they scurried away. They assumed they must be on the team to get some. They failed to notice that the team knew better than to bother Viper at lunch.

On this day, no such begging was heard. It was a beautiful sunny day and everyone was outside. Everyone but the boys and two girls in the corner with some yaoi magazines. Momo moved the chair around so he was next to Kaidoh, all the better to read the form. At least that was his excuse. His knees were touching Kaidoh's and Kaidoh was suffering. He never had a crush on a boy before but Momo was no ordinary boy. Kaidoh wondered when did Momo eyes start to look so pretty, his smile so bright, and his laugh so catching. Momo's handsome face was too close. His musky scent. His warm body brushing up against him. Kaidoh was blushing and finding it hard to breathe. Momo leaned in again and spoke:

"Arai and Ikeda work well together, they can be Doubles 2."

"Sounds good." Said Kaidoh in a daze. Momo was amused by Kaidoh's reactions. He "accidently" touched Kaidoh again and the guy sucked in a breath. Momo had feral thoughts:

"He's so fun to tease. I never thought he could climb the fence to my side. This guy has the sexiest body in the club. I want to pop his cherry." Growled Momo in his mind.

The girls in corner giggled as if they could read Momo's thoughts. Kaidoh didn't seem to hear them. He seemed to be focused on Momo's lips. Momo glanced in their direction and it was like they just turned around. He smirked and Kaidoh sighed and the smirk widened. He heard giggling again and as he turned there wasn't any doubt the girls were watching. Momo decided to entertain the girls and advance his relationship with Kaidoh. He touched the other boy's hand and startled him out of his trance, Kaidoh's blush deepened. In a voice only Kaidoh could hear, Momo said:

"Kaidoh, I need you to decide if you want to be single or in a pair with me?" Momo squeezed Kaidoh's hand and asked the question with all of his love and desire for Kaidoh in his eyes. Kaidoh understood the full meaning of the words but got lost in the intensity of Momo's stare. Without thinking he said: "Pair?" in a whisper. Momo was delighted but needed a definite answer. He heard a gasp from the corner and decided they gave the yaoi girls enough of a show.

"Kaidoh meet me in the boy's room at the end of the hall in five minutes." Whispered Momo with a twitch of his head to the left. Kaidoh nodded. Momo slipped out of the room and ran down the hall to the left. He needed to burn off some energy. This was the deciding moment. Unless he completely misread Kaidoh, he is about to get the sexiest boy in the school for his boyfriend. Momo growled in anticipation.

When Momo left, Kaidoh woke up. He had spent the last few seconds staring at Momo's butt. He has been in a daze, but unless he was hallucinating, he had to meet Momo for some private time in the bathroom. Kaidoh grinned, put his things away quickly and tried to coolly walk out but he was at the door of the boy's room, in only three minutes.

Momo was pacing the small room when Kaidoh burst in.

"It took you long enough." Said Momo and Kaidoh was glad he didn't just imagine it all. He let Momo grab his hand and got pulled into the stall at the far end. Momo pushed Kaidoh against the wall and Kaidoh felt a thrill. This was the start of many of his fantasies lately. Momo leaned in close and rested on his forearm. With his free hand he stroked Kaidoh's cheek and Kaidoh sighed. Momo had an affectionate look as he said:

"I never thought you could join me on this side."

Kaidoh pulled himself together like his usual confident self and he said:

"I'm not one to deny my feelings or resist them. I like you Momo. Please be gentle with me. I'm new at this."

Momo grinned at the full meaning of those words and responded:

"I love you too much to take you in such an uncomfortable place. But we can start with a kiss."

Momo closed the distance and pressed his lips to Kaidoh's and Kaidoh purred. Encouraged, Momo grabbed hold of Kaidoh's head and deepened the kiss. Kaidoh reached around and clutched at Momo's back. This is what Kaidoh was dying for since lunch started. Momo had the sexiest mouth and watching him eat a sausage almost killed him. Kaidoh moaned as Momo plundered his mouth. Momo loved the taste of Kaidoh's tongue as he sucked on it, making Kaidoh go weak at the knees. Momo held him up against the wall. Kaidoh felt shivers up and down his spine as Momo began to nibble on his neck. Kaidoh automatically tilted his head to give the other boy more access. Kaidoh's moans filled the small, steamy stall. After sucking on Kaidoh's neck, Momo released him and he sunk to the floor. The loss of Momo's hot mouth made Kaidoh's neck tingle. His hand went to the spot and he sighed with a contented smile.

"Am I that good?" Asked Momo as he crouched down.

"Better than my fantasies."

"Such a sweet uke." Momo said as he stroked Kaidoh's cheek.

"All of my fantasies lately have been you pushing me into the mattress. I'm willing to be uke if it's you. I'm also trusting you not to expose my weaknesses."

"Of course Love."

Kaidoh smiled and he knew Momo was a good guy. All the more reason to love him.

"Come on Momo, let's get out of here. It's filthy." Said Kaidoh. He stood up and dusted himself off. Momo copied him.

"Sure you don't want to make out some more." Asked Momo.

"We can't even if we want to. Coach's class is next."

"What about the form?"

"I'll finish it." Said Kaidoh as they left the stall. The boys were happy as they had settled things between them.

At the end of the school day, Kaidoh quickly placed Arai and Ikeda in Doubles 2, themselves in Doubles 1, Echizen in Singles 1, and the other two regulars took up the remaining spots. Momo approved the selections.

"I don't know if Coach would prefer Echizen in Singles 3 to finish off a weak team or Singles 1 the spot usually reserved for the strongest player." Wondered Momo.

"Hard to tell. He is our strongest player and we should use him well. He would want to play every chance he got. Let's leave it to Coach to decide." Answered Kaidoh.

Coach approved the plan.

"We will place Echizen in Singles 3. I don't foresee any trouble with such strong doubles teams. Especially Doubles 1."

"Why us?" Asked Momo.

"Judging by that mark on Kaidoh's neck, you two might be even more in sync than the Golden Pair." She said as she pointed at Kaidoh's neck.

Kaidoh turned red, covered the hickey with his hand and smacked his boyfriend upside the head with the other as Coach cackled.

ceo

I don't think this is my best written story but there is one line of Momo's I had to show the world. I hope you all found it a little sexy and a little funny.

Please Review.


End file.
